CICATRICES
by Legolas3
Summary: Aquella que no puedes borrar tan facilmente, las tuyas y las mias... nuevamente un remus /sirius
1. Default Chapter

Nota1: Los derechos como siempre son de la maravillosa autora J. K Rowling Nota2: mini cortisima historia entre Remus y Sirius; como estoy en exámenes finales, no tengo tiempo de escribir algo mas largo o de escribir algún capitulo, espero que para la próxima semana, pueda actualizar de todo. Cicatrices 

Capitulo 1: Tus cicatrices 

Mi vida en todo momento que estas; regresaste a mi y eso, es lo único que importa.

Todos estos años de sufrimiento, ya no importan pues he vuelto a ti.

Cuando te veo en mis brazos, cuando pienso en todo lo que vivimos y ahora en todo lo que viviremos, tus hermosos cabellos, es una delicia acariciarlos, tener mis dedos entre ellos; es tan suave, tan hermoso, todo en ti es hermoso.

Te veo respirar dulcemente, con un aire de paz; al fin en mis brazos has encontrado está, el suave ritmo de tu corazón, así estrechado a mi lado, puedo percibirlo; sentirlo ajustarlo al mío, el mismo ritmo incluso en la vida y la muerte estaremos así.

Sí algo amo de ti son tus ojos, poder verlos después de doce años fue mas importante que haber visto el sol; puedo vivir sin el, pero no sin tus ojos , siempre los he visto, no quiero olvidarlos jamás, pero cuando dormitas en mis brazos están cerrados a mi, pero aun así los tengo en mi mente.

Hoy volví a ti, ya había regresado al mundo, peor no a ti, tuvimos que esperar un año e incluso mas; por que soy un fugitivo, pero no importa por que tu sabes la verdad.

Dumbledore sabia que necesitábamos esto, me mando a buscarte a quedarme a tu lado, se lo agradezco.

Fue como si desde la ultima noche, el tiempo se hubiera detenido; los años no pasaron, tu cuerpo esta cual en mi mente esa ultima ves.

Sin miramientos, sin habernos olvidado, pero fue una pequeña visión, apagaste las luces, iluminados por la luna, como aquélla ultima ves; te entregaste sin reservas y nuestros cuerpos no fueron extraños; en esta ocasión, como nunca lo fueron.

Tal ves apagaste la luz; por que tuviste reservas, no te culpo después de doce años, pero te conozco mejor de lo que tu mismo te conoces; ¿me ocultabas algo?, ¿creíste que nuestros cuerpos han envejecido y que eso me alejaría?; pero no es así, las arrugas, las canas, para mi no están ahí; nunca me han  importado; si tu no las ves en mi yo no las veré en ti; por que por encima de cómo luzcas, yo te amo Remus.

Para mi eres aun mas hermoso de lo que guarda en mi recuerdo, por que eres la persona   a la que amare siempre.

Te remueves en sueños, pero ya estoy aquí para espantar tus pesadillas, para alejar el dolor.

Duermes pacifico, te estrecho mas en mis brazos con temor a despertarte, poco a poco el sol de la madrugada, penetra en l habitación y me permite observarte con mayor detenimiento; no me importan las diferencias, tu no has cambiado para mi.

Recorro suavemente con mis dedos un camino por tu cuello y no me detengo; aunque temeroso y alentado en despertarte; en la noche recorrí esa piel con mis besos; pero no la pude observar ahora la veo tan blanca, tan pura, tan hermosa; tus brazos, mas delgados de lo que recordaba, pero son los mismos que aun recuerdan como abrazarme; y entonces, lo veo.

Mis dedos descubren en el tacto, lo que mis ojos observan, una cicatriz cruza tu muñeca, es mas áspera y oscura que tu piel; y otra línea la cruza encima, son varias cicatrices, una sobre la otra; esto me aterra. Dios, ¿Remus, que hiciste?; ¿fue tanto el dolor?... observo con temor tu otro brazo y mis ojos, rápidamente localizan varias cicatrices en esa muñeca también.

No puede ser, ¿qué te hice Remus?; esto era lo que no querías que yo viera; esto es mi culpa, un pecado mas por el que debo pagar.

No puedo detener las lagrimas, caen por mis ojos que contemplan el error que cometí; como deseo poder borrar todo el dolor que has recibido; por mi tonta decisión.

No debiste perdonarme... OH Remus, jamás podré compensarte por esto, pero con mi vida lo intentare.

Por el momento, es mejor... que ciertas cosas las desconozca, hasta que tu estés listo para decírmelo.

El hombre de cabellos negros se acomodo y cerro los ojos, debía fingir que dormía.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Es una suerte que no hayas despertado antes, te contemplo tan hermoso, pero no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto.

El hombre de cabellos castaños se vistió rápidamente.

No hasta que yo este listo para decírtelo; ojala y me comprendas.

Siguiente capitulo: mis cicatrices.


	2. Mis Cicatrices

Nota1:** Los derechos como siempre son de la maravillosa autora J. K Rowling**

Nota2: Gracias por los reviews

Gracias MoOny GiRl

Si creo que  su amor es una tragedia, y que tal ves no tenga un final feliz... pero nosotras escribimos fics, como terapia así si Rowling decide un triste destino para ellos dos, al menos ya estaremos acostumbradas.

Gracias Kathy

Si ellos siempre se comprenden con una sola mirada; aunque aun no decido si este fic será trágico o con final feliz, en cuanto terminen mis exámenes actualizo mas seguido.

Gracias Noriko

Gracias por tus ánimos, y a ver que final decido para este fic, pero va a ser muy sentimental.
    
    Gracias Amazona Verde
    
    Espero que este lleno de tiernas escenas, y claro lo continuare mas seguido cuando este en vacaciones.
    
    Gracias Cho Chang:
    
    Y este ... digamos que aun no se a que parte se le ocurrió... pero espero que la buena sea la que lo termine, sino quieren una tragedia... y si ellos dos son tan lindos juntos y se describen con tanto amor... espero que pronto pueda escribir capítulos mas largos.
    
    Gracias Farina Celogore
    
    Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero seguir escribiendo siempre que la inspiración no se muera, es que apenas no termino un fic y ya empecé otro... pero gracias

Gracias Femme:

Bueno te recomiendo comprar una empresa de klenex ... es que pienso en algunos fics mas torturadores todavía... pero gracias por tus reviews siempre son muy lindos..

Gracias Undomiel

Gracias por tus ánimos... y espero tener mas tiempo de actualizar, por que los capítulos se me amontonan.

Nota3: Estos son los pensamientos de Remus

Capitulo 2.- **Mis Cicatrices**

Fueron años de dolor; pero sobre todo de soledad, el mundo se detuvo para mi; todos te conocieron, sintieron tu traición; yo la viví en mi alma; por que te conocí mas haya de las palabras.

Fui un tonto aferré mi vida a la tuya, pero es que yo te necesitaba, mas que a mi mismo; como nunca creí que necesitaría a alguien.

Pero ahí estabas tu, con esa sonrisa, con esos ojos que nunca olvidare; todo en ti; el ser mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, ¿cómo no enamorarme locamente de lo que eras?; y aun mas, cuando te conocí, la persona mas maravillosa, mi amigo especial; aquellos años de juventud fueron los mas maravillosos, y cuando me amaste, saber que correspondías a mi amor, el mundo fue perfecto.

Y precisamente, perder una vida así me destruyo; sin amigos, sin amor; sabiendo que eras un traidor, que te habías burlado de mi confianza, que para ti era de un tonto que te había entregado su corazón; sin importar que significaba tanto para mi.

No sabes cuanto y en que forma se derrumbo mi alma, tanto como mi destino.

La soledad me invadió, y me volvió a recordar que era lo único que debí tener siempre; por que tu amor no me perteneció, no realmente; las amistades fueron solo un sueño; y aun por sobre todo, el creer que yo, un hombre lobo, fuera aceptado sin rencores... fue solo una esperanza perdida.

Cuando veía el rechazo en los rostros de todo, me dolía recordar con que fervor me defendías tu de ellos; con cuanto odio observabas a aquellos que se apartaban de mi lado.

Pero tu por encima de ellos me dañaste; y pensar en eso me llevaba a sufrir, y el único alivio que concia era el dolor de las transformaciones, cuanto mas dolorosas, mas podía apartarte de mi alma; pero los demás días no  tenia mas  que vivir con el dolor de mi alma.

Fue así que comencé... reuní las cicatrices en mis muñecas, no sabes cuantas veces lo intente, quería probar si con suerte, tu me esperarías en el otro lado, así fuera en el cielo o en el infierno yo me reuniría contigo gustoso... pero me detenía; no quería que me vieras como un cobarde, renunciando a la vida, por lo doloroso que era vivirla.

Siempre veía la sangre caer lentamente, gota a gota, recuerdos que se esfumaban... pero cuando mi mente se había rendido; mi corazón me instaba a detenerme, por que el siempre supo... que volverías, que eras inocente y que yo debería esperarte, por encima de todo el dolor, un día llegaría la redención... y es cuando paraba y la herida mortal se volvía una cicatriz mas; pero entonces todo volvía a empezar, mi vida sin sentido... en el borde tu mano siempre me detuvo; ahora era tu corazón el que me detenía.

Cuando no conocía el amor, era terrible; imagina como me sentí, cuando lo conocí y lo perdí... pero se que no puedo culparte.

No puedo y nunca lo haré, es por eso que no quiero que descubras esas cicatrices; por que marcan momentos que quiero olvidar, pues no importan las físicas, cuando las cicatrices de mi alma, han comenzado a desaparecer; y como siempre, tu eras todo lo que necesitaba.

Algún día tal ves te las mostrare, cuando sienta que ya no me arrastran a recuerdos tristes, cuando sienta que la realidad es eso, y no un sueño.

Que al fin te regresaron a mi, y nunca me volverás a faltar.

Te amo Sirius, tu curas mis cicatrices.

Pues todo aquel dolor que viví, no pareciera existir cuando puedo contemplarte a mi lado, cuando veo como duermes sin mas pesadillas que te atormenten, tus hermosos cabellos resplandecen con el sol, ¿acaso hay un ébano mas maravilloso?; aun cuando me refreno quisiera despertarte, ver esos ojos que cautivaron mi alma; aun cuando niño supe que esos ojos serian la mirada que me conduciría por el amor, que cuando los vi viví por primera ves, y que al morir espero, sean lo ultimo que veré.

El tiempo no ha pasado, los años se detuvieron, pues eres igual al recuerdo que guarde, el recuerdo por el que atormente a mi corazón, por el que lo recrimine... por todos estos años que aun creyéndote culpable, te ame.

Aun debo pedirte perdón Sirius, aun las cosas no están arregladas; por que aun arrastramos demasiados fantasmas, demasiadas cicatrices; pero juntos que mas importa.

Nota: estos fueron los pensamientos de Remus, continua con una confrontación, entre dos almas llenas de cicatrices que necesitan curar.


End file.
